Blog użytkownika:Ad morteem/Kroniki Arendelle/ Księga Pierwsza/ Wpis Trzeci
Duży statek handlowy wiozący najprzedniejsze wina z Wysp Południa dobił do portu w Arendelle późnym wieczorem. Postać okryta zielonym płaszczem dotąd stojąca na dziobie, skierowała się do burty. Marynarze przerzucili trap na pomost i postać raźnym krokiem zeszła na ląd. Ów człowiek zagłębił się w uliczki miasta, pnąc się wyżej i wyżej. Gdy na jego drodze pojawił się mały chłopiec odepchnął go bez ceregieli klnąc pod nosem. W końcu znalazł opuszczony dom z charakterystycznym czerwonym dachem. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył go kluczem otrzymanym jeszcze przed rejsem. Wciągnął powietrze w nozdrza i złowieszczo się uśmiechając zniknął w mrokach domostwa. ----------------------------------------------------- Matthew trenował na placu przed koszarami wraz z paroma młodszymi kadetami. Wychodził z założenia, że najefektywniejszym treningami są pojedynki. Oczywiście ćwiczono szermierkę na drewnianych manekinach a adepci musieli wykonywać rozmaite zadania siłowe, ale walki jeden na jednego najlepiej szlifowały szermiercze zdolności. - Musisz trzymać miecz ostrzem do góry- pouczał kadeta Matthew Gdy czubek będzie na dole przeciwnik z łatwością może zablokować ci go stopą bądź skrócić dystans a wtedyy..?- powiedział i wymownie spojrzał się na ucznia, lecz nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi dokończył: -Przeciwnik utnie ci łepetynę prawda? -Ttak wielmożny panie- zająknął się kadet -Jako twój przełożony nie jestem żadnym panem jak to ująłeś.-powiedział Matthew. Masz do mnie mówić Sir Matthew albo ewentualnie kapitanie Matthew zrozumiano? -Oczywiście pa..Sir Matthew- odpowiedział kadet -Doskonale a teraz wracaj do ćwiczeń- rozkazał kapitan Kadet wrócił na pole treningowe i wrócił do ćwiczeń -Matthew co tam? Jak kadeci?-usłyszał kapitan gwardii Matthew odwrócił się i ujrzał swojego zastępcę a zarazem przyjaciela Jensa. Miał prostą linię podbródka, długie blond włosy i był gładko ogolony. Jak zwykle szedł trzymając głowę wysoko. -Witaj Jensie. Kadeci robią postępy, trochę musiałem paru podpowiedzieć, ale dobrze sobie radzą- powiedział Matthew -Hahaha- zaśmiał się Jens. Naturalnie kiepscy muszą być z nich szermierze jeśli ty możesz dawać im porad. - Zapewne znowu uważasz, że jesteś lepszym fechmistrzem ode mnie. - Ja nie uważam, ja to wiem- odparł Jens -No dobrze, w takim razie zapraszam- powiedział Matthew wskazując na odgrodzony drewnianym płotkiem ring - Z wielką chęcią, minęło sporo czasu od naszej ostatniej potyczki- odparł Jens -O ile dobrze pamiętam, dostałeś niezłego łupnia- zaśmiał się Matthew Obaj wzięli po mieczu- oczywiście były tępe i przeskoczyli drewniane ogrodzenie. Zebrał się tłumek gapiów. Kadeci mieli okazję ujrzeć pojedynek dwóch wytrawnych fechmistrzów a bardziej doświadczeni gwardziści zakładali się kto wygra. Znali możliwości obu mężczyzn i wiedzieli że szykuje się dobra walka. Tymczasem Matthew i Jens zajęli pozycje. -Gotowy? -Gotowy- powiedział Matthew - No to zaczynamy- powiedział Jens i błyskawicznie zadał cios znad głowy. Ale Matthew był przygotowany i odskoczył jednocześnie zadając ukośne cięcie z prawej. Jednak Jens zręcznie sparował uderzenie i odpowiedział sekwencją ataków z prawej, z lewej i znowu z prawej. Matthew sparował dwa uderzenia, lecz przed trzecim umknął. Miecz Jensa trafił na pustkę więc mężczyzna zachwiał się i pochylił lekko do przodu. Kapitan wyprowadził cios wycelowany w nogi Jensa, lecz ten błyskawicznie odskoczył. Jens znowu zaatakował wściekle, zmieniając kąty ciosów zanim dotrą do celu. Matthew cierpliwie je blokował i gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment postąpił pół kroku do przodu, zaklinował miecz Jensa przy samej rękojeści i szarpnął. Jens został pozbawiony broni więc rozłożył ręce. Pojedynek trwał może z minute. Widzowie zaczęli klaskać a pieniądze przeszły z rąk do rąk. - Jednak nadal jesteś lepszy- powiedział i uśmiechnął się. -Brawo Matthew juhhu- rozległ się głos Anny -W rzeczy samej nader zgrabnie- potwierdziła Elsa Wracając ze sklepu z sukniami usłyszały szczęk mieczy, więc przyszły popatrzeć. Matthew odłożył miecz i podszedł do barierki. -Witaj Wasza Wysokość, witaj księżniczko Anno- powitał siostry Matthew -Jesteś dobrym fechmistrzem- pochwaliła go Elsa -Och przesadzasz pani z pochwałami. To wszystko zasługa Sir Roberta- odpowiedział skromnie - Ja nie zgodziłabym się z tobą, ale jak uważasz- powiedziała Elsa- A tak poza tym, miałabym do ciebie prośbę. -Pewien starzec zaczepił nas gdy byłyśmy w mieście. Mówi, że widział rabusia dwa razy ale straż nic z tym nie robi- powiedziała Anna -Hmm zamyślił się Matthew. O niczym nie słyszałem. Zajmę się tym księżniczko. Gdzie mieszka ten człowiek?- zapytał -Dwie kamienice od sklepu Oakena- wyjaśniła Anna -Dobrze niedługo się tam wybiorę- powiedział Matthew -Dziękuję- krzyknęła Anna w biegu Elsa!! Chodź - Już idę! - odpowiedziała. Spojrzała na Matthew.- Miłego dnia - Miłego dnia Pani- odpowiedział ,,Dziwne”- pomyślał kapitan- ,,Straż nie reaguje?”. Machnął ręką i poszedł po swój miecz do komnaty po czym skierował swoje kroki do bramy głównej. Tak jak powiedział, poszedł najpierw do sklepu Oakena. Gdy już tam dotarł, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie w którą stronę pójść, w prawo czy w lewo dwie kamienice. Szczęśliwie Oaken znał wszystkich w pobliżu i Matthew mógł iść do drugiej kamienicy po prawo na trzecie piętro. Nie można było powiedzieć, że jest to bardzo zadbany budynek. Widać było dużo pęknięć w ścianach a z farby też niewiele już zostało. Tak czy inaczej zapukał do podniszczonych drzwi. Pomyślał, że gdyby mocniej je pchnął to rozleciałyby się i uśmiechnął się w duchu. Po chwili otworzył mu podstarzały mężczyzna o niechlujnym wyglądzie. -Witaj Panie! Może wejdziesz do środka?- powiedział Matthew nie za bardzo chciał wchodzić ale zgodził się po chwili wahania. -Z miłą chęcią proszę pana. Wszedł do środka a starzec wskazał mu dwa stare fotele. Gdy Matthew usiadł od razu przeszedł do sedna sprawy. -Podobno widział pan kogoś- zaczął -A jakże. Zakapior jakich mało, szeroki w barach jest, ciemne oczy, broda, no bandyta ot co!. -A widziałeś jak ów człowiek coś ukradł, albo zrobił coś podejrzanego?- zapytał Matthew -Noo żeby coś ukradł to nie, ale często jest przed domem jubilera i tak podejrzanie wygląda -oznajmił -Nie można kogoś uważać za bandytę tylko dlatego, że jak to ująłeś dziwnie wygląda. -Ale on tu się kręci i.. -A może tu mieszka w okolicy? -No niby tak. Matthew poczuł się niezręcznie, bo przecież starzec chciał pomóc więc powiedział: -Ale jeśli dalej będzie się podejrzanie zachowywał to daj mi znać przez strażnika. -A jakże, będę wypatrywał go dzień i noc!! -Dziękuję i do widzenia- powiedział Matthew którego starzec odprowadził do drzwi. Zszedł na dół, lecz tchnęło go coś więc zapukał do pierwszych drzwi. Otworzyła mu starsza pani. -Dzień dobry. Jestem Sir Matthew, kapitan gwardii Arendelle i chciałbym zasięgnąć informacji o starszym panu z trzeciego piętra. -Ano oszalał na starość, cały czas straż woła, stróż prawa się znalazł. Wszędzie złodziei, zabójców widzi i tak długo wymieniać- powiedziała Matthew popytał jeszcze w dwóch mieszkaniach za każdym razem uzyskując podobną odpowiedź. ,,Może dlatego straż mnie o tym nie powiadomiła”- pomyślał- ..Pewnie to nie pierwszy raz” ehh- westchnął. W drodze powrotnej obejrzał dom jubilera. Teraz handlował pewnie na rynku jak zwykle. Okna były zakratowane a drzwi solidne, okute żelazem. Jeszcze bardziej się uspokoił i odwrócił się mając zamiar powrotu do zamku. Przez ułamek sekundy kątem oka ujrzał w bocznej uliczce człowieka w zielonym płaszczu. Lecz gdy skierował tam wzrok już nikogo tam nie było. -Ee tam, przywidziało mi się- powiedział do siebie i poszedł dalej. To niestety okazało się brzemienne w skutki. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -Sir Matthew obudź się!- rozległ się głos i ktoś potrząsnął go za ramię. Matthew otworzył oczy i ujrzał jednego ze strażników. Zamrugał parę razy. -O co chodzi?- zapytał zaspanym głosem -Pewien starzec stoi przed bramą, mówi że ma coś ważnego dla ciebie Sir- odpowiedział -Dobrze już idę- powiedział Matthew Przez chwilę wahał się, czy iść. Był środek nocy a starzec znowu pewnie zmyślał. Nie- zbeształ siebie za lenistwo. ,,Trzeba iść, ciekawe co ma do powiedzenia”?. Ubrał się pospiesznie i wyszedł na dziedziniec, a stamtąd do głównej bramy. Stało tam dwóch strażników i owy poznany wczoraj mężczyzna. -Sir Matthew on wrócił!! Na pewno chce zrobić coś złego bandyta jeden! -Proszę się uspokoić i powiedzieć co dokładnie się stało dobrze? -Tak jak mówiłem dzień i noc obserwowałem ulicę i pół godziny temu pojawił się. Podszedł do drzwi domu jubilera i chyba majstrował coś przy zamku, ale chyba się mu nie udało, bo poszedł sobie. Uznałem, że od razu dam ci znać.- skończył Tego nie dało się zbagatelizować. Ów człowiek w środku nocy kręcił się przy domu jubilera i jak powiedział starzec majstrował coś przy zamku. Chyba że kłamie... -Jesteś pewien że go widziałeś?- zapytał Matthew -Tak jak ciebie teraz Panie- odpowiedział Matthew wahał się chwilę ale w końcu powiedział: -Dobrze prowadź- i skinął na strażników by poszli za nim. W nocy dobrze w razie czego mieć kogoś kto będzie cie ubezpieczał. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli do celu i już Matthew pomyślał, że poszli na daremno gdy zobaczył uchylone drzwi domu.. Podbiegł od razu i wyciągnął zza pasa sztylet. Powoli otworzył drzwi. W pomieszczeniu paliła się mała latarnia . Na dużym dębowym stole zobaczył parę worków z kosztownościami, złotem , srebrem i kamieniami szlachetnymi. Obejrzał zamek, był zniszczony czyli ktoś się tu włamał, ale gdzie jest teraz? Dalej w pomieszczeniu ujrzał sejf w którym jubiler trzymał kosztowności i projekty nowej biżuterii. Był otwarty na oścież, parę nieznanych Matthew narzędzi leżało na podłodze pod nim. Jednak w domu nie było nikogo. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu, zatrzymał wzrok na podłodze. Leżała tam mała pognieciona kartka. Matthew podniósł ją, rozprostował i podniósł wyżej latarnie ,żeby ją przeczytać: ,,Chcę więcej forsy. Wiesz ile ryzykuje. W czwartek o czwartej w nocy wiesz gdzie,, XYZ Matthew zamyślił się i próbował ułożyć myśli w głowię. Ten kto się włamał pewnie chcę zapłacić XYZ za coś. Ale za co? Podobno wiele ryzykuję ale co może być tak drogo cenione? Matthew wyszedł przed sklep by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. W progu jednak przystanął i dał znak swoim ludziom by byli cicho. Usłyszał ciche kroki na bruku. Kapitan wrócił do pomieszczenia i stanął w pobliżu drzwi. Intruz zatrzymał się w progu. Coś mu nie pasowało. Matthew przez szparę zobaczył go. Miał zielony płaszcz i kaptur na głowie. Jeden z gwardzistów zostawił swoją latarnie na stole, to właśnie zaintrygowało złodzieja. Matthew po chwili też to dostrzegł, zobaczył zwężające się oczy przestępcy i zrozumiał, że zasadzka nie wypali. Tak szybko jak mógł wyszedł z ukrycia i spróbował zaatakować. Jednak Obcy miał koci refleks i wymierzył mu cios w brzuch. Matthew stracił na chwilę dech. Mężczyzna zaczął uciekać. -Stój!!-krzyknął I ruszył za obcym w pogoń. Obcy cały czas skręcał i kluczył, więc trudno było określić dokąd biegnie. Matthew przeszło przez myśl, że bandyta chciał wrócić po resztę łupu. Wypadli na szerszą ulicę, która pięła się w górę. Obcy zwalniał biegu- widocznie zmęczył się ale Matthew cały czas go gonił. Mężczyzna skręcił znowu i wbiegł do domu z czerwonym dachem. Matthew usłyszał zgrzyt rygla. ,,No to teraz cię mam”- pomyślał Matthew. Usłyszał stukot stóp za sobą. To dwaj strażnicy którzy biegli za nim dogonili go. -Jest w tym budynku. Settin idź na tyły budynku. Stefan za mną- rozkazał. Matthew podszedł do drzwi razem ze Stefanem. -Na trzy. Raz.. Dwa.... TRZY!!- naparli razem na drzwi i usłyszeli trzask łamanego rygla. Drzwi stanęły otworem. Obcy tylko na to czekał i korzystając z zamieszania zaatakował sztyletem, ale Stefan zrobił unik i broń przecięła tylko skórę na przedramieniu. W tym samym momencie Matthew uderzył go rękojeścią sztyletu w skroń. Oczy napastnika zaszkliły się i gruchnął o podłogę bez przytomności. Matthew skrępował obcemu ręce i przy pomocy Stefana położył go na kanapie. Poszedł rozejrzeć się po domu. Stał pusty przez jakiś czas, więc w pozostałych pomieszczeniach nie było mebli ani niczego innego- oprócz szczurów poprawił się. W jednym pomieszczeniu natomiast znajdowało się łóżko, kanapa dwa stoły i parę krzeseł. Podszedł do pierwszego stołu. Leżały na nim jakieś papiery na pierwszy rzut oka notatki. Przeczytał jedną z nich: ,, Jubiler wyjeżdża do rodziny. Nie będzie go od czwartku do niedzieli. Codziennie stróż będzie przychodził i sprawdzał czy wszystko w porządku,, Zapewne przez kilka dni przygotowywał się do napaści i słuchał co w trawie piszczy- pomyślał. Czyli starzec jednak nie zmyślał. Spojrzał na drugą notatkę. Była tam tylko godzina 8.30. Co miało się wtedy stać? Rzucił papier na stół i podszedł do drugiego. Stała tam dziwna konstrukcja ze szklanych rurek, fiolek, kolb i tym podobnych. W niektórych były różnobarwne płyny. Widział podobne rzeczy u alchemików ale nie wiedział co bandyta mógłby zyskać bawiąc się w chemię. Spojrzał na zegar ścienny. Była 8.10. Usłyszał jęknięcie. Bandyta obudził się i pewnie pierwsze co poczuł to potężny pulsujący ból w czaszce. -Dzień dobry śpiąca królewno- powiedział Matthew. Obcy nic nie powiedział tylko łypnął na niego złowrogo. -Powiedz mi kim jesteś? Dlaczego okradłeś jubilera? Obcy spojrzał na zegar i uśmiechnął się. -Bawi cię coś? Szczerze mówiąc twoja sytuacja nie jest zbyt dobra nieprawdaż?- zapytał. -Hahaha , zapewne, zapewne- odpowiedział więzień, lecz nadal najwyraźniej coś go bawiło Matthew zdziwił się. Stanowczo nie powinno mu być do śmiechu. -Ciekawe czy nadal będziesz się śmiał w lochu- powiedział kapitan Obcy już nie odpowiedział, lecz często spoglądał na zegar. Matthew ze Stefanem zaczęli przeglądać papiery leżące na stole. Wśród nich była gruba księga z zakładką. Otworzyli ją. Na stronie widniał przepis na jakąś substancję, lista składników których Matthew nie kojarzył. Obcy raz jeszcze spojrzał na zegar, nie mógł się już powstrzymać od mówienia. -Właściwie to Elsa jest w gorszej sytuacji ode mnie- wypalił Matthew drgnął oburzony. - Dla ciebie to królowa Arendelle- powiedział z gniewem -Już niedługo, już jej nie ocalisz, zawiodłeś drogi Matthew- powiedział bandyta -Blefujesz- powiedział zdenerwowany Matthew -Taak? No to zobaczymy czy będzie jej smakowało wino- powiedział i wyszczerzył zęby w złowieszczym uśmiechu Matthew skupił się i nagle wszystko zrozumiał. Pieniądze były potrzebne by ktoś z pałacu podał Elsię truciznę. Dlatego ów ktoś tyle żądał. Trucizna!!- on sam ją zrobił za pomocą tego dziwnego urządzenia na stole. Ten znak na stronicy! Zapewne odkryli przepis na truciznę. Zaraz. Zapewne trucizna zostanie podana w czasie śniadania a Elsa je je dziś o... a tak!! 8.30 to znaczy ta godzina! Spojrzał na zegar -8.15. Wybiegł z domu. Usłyszał krzyk obcego: -Nie ocalisz jej!!- krzyknął bandyta. Lecz nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że być może zbyt wcześnie zaczął chełpić się swoim sukcesem i puścił farbę. Matthew widział z góry zamek. Normalnie idzie się tam stąd około czterdziestu minut. Skręcił w lewo potrącając przy okazji przechodnia. Mam piętnaście minut!! Zdążę !! Nie zawiodę!! Muszę zdążyć!!- krzyczał biegnąc przez Arendelle na ratunek królowej. ________________________________________ Promienie słońca przedostawały się przez szklane szyby do pokoju Elsy, a raczej do komnaty królewskiej. Elsa po koronacji przeprowadziła się do komnaty, a jej stary pokój został zamknięty i nikt do niego nie mógł wchodzić. Elsa nie mogłaby mieszkać dalej w miejscu gdzie doświadczyła tak wielu cierpień i wylała tyle łez. Królowa obudziła się, lecz nie wstała od razu. W najbliższym czasie nie miała do załatwienia żadnych spraw państwowych, nie licząc oczywiście podpisania kilku..kilkunastu raczej dokumentów. Ubrała się i około 8.20 wyszła z komnaty. O 8.30 była umówiona z Anną na wspólne śniadanie, które miały zjeść na tarasie. Anna trochę nudziła się, bo Kristoff niedawno wyjechał w góry by dostarczyć lód na zamek. Oczywiście mógł to zrobić ktoś inny, lecz Kristoff lubił to i ani Anna ani Elsa nie miały serca mu tego zabraniać. -Ciekawe czy Anna wstanie tak wcześnie?-pomyślała Elsa W rzeczy samej Anna zwykle wstawała późno, bliżej dziesiątej godziny. Ale po chwili usłyszała kroki w korytarzu. -Elsa! Jestem!- krzyknęła Anna -Widzę , widzę siostrzyczko- powiedziała uśmiechając się. Zastanawiała się skąd Anna ma tyle energii w sobie. Usiadły na tarasie. Po chwili na stole pojawił się świeżo wypiekany chleb, pyszny dżem z leśnych owoców, pomidory i wędzona szynka. Do picia podano im wodę i.. wino. -Niedawno przypłynęło z Wysp Południa, podobno to ich najlepsze wino- objaśnił służący -Na pewno, spróbujemy go później, jak już zjemy- powiedziała Elsa -Oczywiście Wasza Wysokość- powiedział służący i oddalił się czekając na dalsze polecenia. ---------------------------------------------------- Bolały go łydki, stopy, mięśnie ud, ale biegł dalej. Matthew właśnie przebiegł obok sklepu Oakena i skierował się ku rynkowi. Gdzie nie gdzie usłyszał okrzyki zdumienia ludzi, którzy zastanawiali się dokąd śpieszy się kapitan gwardii Arendelle. Kusiło go, żeby się zatrzymać, uspokoić oddech, ulżyć zmęczonym mięśniom. Nie!!- krzyczał do siebie, muszę zdążyć!! Znalazł się na rynku. Próbował omijać wszystkie stoiska, stragany. Raz przewrócił się o belę aksamitu zdzierając sobie kolana, ale wstał i pobiegł przez most prowadzący do pałacu. Jeszcze kawałek!! Dalej!!- mówił do siebie. ------------------------------------------------------ Elsa zjadła dwie kromki chleba z wędzoną szynką i pomidorem, Anna uraczyła się dżemem z owoców leśnych. Gdy już zjadły zaczęły rozmawiać na różne tematy, jak to siostry. -A pamiętasz tupecik arcyksięcia?-powiedziała Anna śmiejąc się. -O tak. -zaśmiała się Elsa. Ciekawe czy nadal go nosi? -Raczej- sprostowała Anna, czy nadal mu się odkleja! Obie zaśmiały się na wspomnienie arcyksięcia. Gdy już przestały się śmiać, Elsa powiedziała: -Ciekawe jak smakuję to wino? I nalała sobie do kieliszka. Miało lekko słodkawy zapach, trochę inny od wina pitego w Arendelle. Kto wie?- pomyślała, może to znak jakości? Nagle drzwi prowadzące na werandę otworzyły się z trzaskiem. ----------------------------------------------- Matthew wbiegł do pałacu i skierował się do jadalni. Oczy łzawiły mu z wysiłku. Gdy wbiegł do kuchni kucharz właśnie faszerował indyka. -Gdze...jest...królow...a- zapytał zdyszany Matthew -Je śniadanie wraz z księżniczką Anną na werandzie Sir.- co się...- ale nie dokończył, bo Matthew wybiegł jak strzała z pomieszczenia. Wszedł na trzecie piętro i pobiegł korytarzem do drzwi prowadzących na werandę. Pchnął je mocno i zobaczył Elsę, trzymającą kielich w ręku. Nie tracąc czasu podbiegł do niej, wyszarpnął jej z ręki kielich i wylał jego zawartość na ziemię. -Tru...ci...zna- wychrypiał i osunął się wycieńczony na ziemię z trudem łapiąc oddech. -Trucizna?- zdumiała się Elsa i zbladła, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że była o krok od śmierci. Anna szybko podała Matthew kubek wody, który opróżnił jednym haustem. Zobaczył człowieka kierującego się ku bramie szybkim krokiem. Spojrzał na Elsę i wskazał palcem tego człowieka -Za...trzy...maj....go- Elsa po chwili zrozumiała o co mi chodzi. Z jej ręki wystrzeliła lodowa iskra, która uderzyła w ziemię przed uciekinierem, tworząc lodową ścianę o którą z impetem uderzył. Zobaczyła strażników, którzy patrzyli na to więc rozkazała: -Łapać go i wtrącić do lochu!! Mężczyźni podnieśli mężczyznę z ziemi i zabrali go. -Anna biegnij po medyka- rozkazała Elsa Matthew uspokojony wychrypiał coś i stracił przytomność. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy, pulsującym od skroni aż za oczy. Bolały go mięśnie, czuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Próbował podnieść się, ale wysiłek okazał się zbyt wielki. Otworzył oczy. Był w swoim pokoju, po którym jak zwykle walały się kartki, dokumenty i raporty. -Dzień dobry- usłyszał głos pałacowego medyka Simona Matthew przekręcił głowę na bok i dopiero teraz zauważył drobną postać uzdrowiciela. -Ugh..co mi jest? Po prostu przemęczyłeś się. Zbytnio obciążyłeś organizm. Musisz odpocząć, uzupełnić płyny i składniki odżywcze- odpowiedział Simon -Aha.. Nagle uderzyła go myśl. Przecież Elsa wcześniej mogła napić się wina i przyjąć truciznę -Co z królową?- zapytał podniesionym głosem -Nie martw się, wszystko z nią dobrze, dzięki tobie. Sprawdziłem dzbanek z winem. Zabójca podał jej tojad czyli bardzo silną truciznę powodującą śmierć wskutek paraliżu mięśni oddechowych i zatrzymania pracy serca . Jest prawie bezwonna, więc idealnie nadaje się jako dodatek do wina. -Uff.. A tymczasem zjedz parę czekoladek, powiedział podsuwając mu misę ze słodyczami, powinny pomóc ci zaopatrzyć na nowo organizm w cukier, co pozwoli ci odzyskać siły Matthew wsunął w siebie kilka czekoladek. Normalnie smakowałyby wyśmienicie, ale teraz wydawały się mu mdłe, popił sokiem. Wtem, ktoś zapukał do drzwi i wszedł. To była Elsa. Matthew próbował unieść się na łokciu ale powstrzymał go Simon. -Nie wstawaj, musisz odpocząć. Witaj Wasza Wysokość- powiedział -Pani..- zaczął Matthew, lecz Elsa powstrzymała go: -Masz odpoczywać, to jest rozkaz! Co z nim, przeżyję?- zapytała -Nie martw się Pani, jest zdrowy jak koń, jutro powinien być w pełni sił, a tymczasem zalecam by odpoczywał i odzyskiwał siły. - Dobrze w takim razie możesz odejść - Wasza Wysokość- powiedział Simon i wyszedł. -Królowo, przepraszam, pozwoliłem, żeby trucizna trafiła na twój stół gdybyś wypiła... -Ale dzięki tobie tak się nie stało Matthew. Dzięki tobie nadal żyję i mogę cieszyć się życiem. Dziękuję ci Matthew, dziękuję ci z całego serca, nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę, i jeśli będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy udzielę ci jej z radością- powiedziała Elsa -Pani ja...- zaczął Matthew - Nie. Nic nie mów. Tak wiem, że to był twój obowiązek i tak dalej, nie umniejszaj swoich zasług Matthew. Nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko zamknął oczy i momentalnie zasnął. Elsa uśmiechnęła się. - Dobrze, że mam cię przy sobie- powiedziała. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania